<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Home 何处是吾乡 by WindsorCass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090500">Coming Home 何处是吾乡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindsorCass/pseuds/WindsorCass'>WindsorCass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Otomate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindsorCass/pseuds/WindsorCass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie Winchester，一个出生于麻瓜家庭，11岁之前对魔法一无所知的女孩，却拥有着独一无二的能力。正如她的名字一样，她有两种极端不同的个性：热爱新奇表面外向，但又喜欢安静偏好独处。没有活下去的欲望的她，最大的愿望就是逃离。她能有一个属于自己的家吗？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 十一岁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*一切属于罗琳</p><p>*OOC 属于我</p><p>*私设众多</p><p>*结局是1v1 </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>漆黑狭窄的洞穴，前方是发出凶恶吼叫的怪物，后方是步步逼近的黑影。</p><p>无处可逃。</p><p>“停下！”Carrie 从梦中惊醒。这是第几次做噩梦了？又或者，这是第几次做同样的噩梦了？她起身看了看窗外，月光柔和地将所有的事物笼罩，道路两侧不甚明亮的路灯在月光的加持下竟然有一种温暖的感觉，让人莫名感到安心。对面帕蒂尔夫人家的院子里似乎有几团白色的东西在动。</p><p>“兔子们不需要睡觉的吗…”Carrie 心想。</p><p>　　</p><p>噩梦本身并没有什么剧情，只有Carrie 自己，夹在两端不断逼近的危险中渐渐崩溃。恐惧的过程被无限拉长，求救完全是徒劳无功，充斥在耳边的吼叫和脚步声一点点碾压着她的神经。如果不醒来，这个梦可以一直持续下去。为了让自己的记忆断开 ——之前被惊醒后甩甩头便继续睡了，结果噩梦连续了一整夜——Carrie 蹑手蹑脚地走到房间门口，动作缓慢地转动着把手。她想出去喝杯水。</p><p>　　</p><p>回到房间后，她突然发现街上的路灯都熄灭了。“已经快要天亮了吗？”Carrie 喃喃道。爬上床心满意足地躺在被子里，“果然裹紧被子能令人感到幸福”是她再次入睡前的最后一个念头。</p><p>　　</p><p>一位身穿长袍，披着斗篷的老者出现在街道上，刚把一个东西放进了自己口袋里。突然，他像是感觉到什么，回头冲着身后的花斑猫笑了笑。</p><p>“晚上好，麦格教授。”</p><p>“晚上好，邓布利多教授。”花斑猫消失了，取而代之的是一个戴着方形眼睛，神情严肃的女人，她也披着一件斗篷。“您是怎么认出我的？”</p><p>“猫咪的确是一种高傲的动物，亲爱的麦格教授，但是没有一只猫像您一样僵硬地呆着。”</p><p>“没有人可以在目睹了这样的事情以后还能保持愉悦轻松。”她语气激动，还带着点难过和忿忿不平，“况且我已经蹲在砖墙上观察了他们半个月。”</p><p>“是的，没错，”邓布利多回答道，“这就是我们到这儿来的原因，不是吗？”</p><p>“你确定这是个正确的决定吗？我是说…且不论她对霍格沃兹和我们一无所知，他们也不可能同意让她去霍格沃兹的。”</p><p>“你说的没错。但是你也知道，她很特别。她拥有我们都没有的能力。”邓布利多抬头看向女孩的房间，“她也许会非常重要。”</p><p>“恕我直言，教授，这孩子已经承受太多了。在没有任何帮助和支持的情况下去霍格沃兹，您确定她撑得过来吗？”</p><p>“她会有的。我联系了波特家和韦斯莱家，他们都对麻瓜出身很友好，应该愿意帮助Carrie。而现在我们所能做的，就是让她前往霍格沃兹。”邓布利多拍了拍麦格的肩膀，“时间还早，您想和我一起散个步吗？顺便，街角的蛋糕店快到开门时间了，我强烈推荐他们家的蔓越莓蜂蜜蛋糕。”</p><p>“哦不了教授，我得回去安排一下猫头鹰们。我打赌一两封信绝对不会引起他们的注意。”麦格鄙夷地朝对面看了一眼，又小声说道：“为什么这孩子会出生在这样的家庭…”　</p><p>邓布利多转过身，在街角上掏出银制熄灯器，咔哒弹了一下，所有路灯又亮了起来，街道再次映照出一片橙黄。他看见一只花斑猫正悄悄从街那头的拐角溜掉了。</p><p>“希望我们可以尽快再见，Carrie.”他喃喃地说，然后一转身，只听斗篷飕的一声，他已经消失得无影无踪了。 </p><p>　　</p><p>上午Carrie 起的比平常晚了一些，出发去学校之前时间只够她简单收拾一下。洗漱完毕准备出发时，不出意外地看到父母和妹妹仍在睡觉。“谁让我起晚了呢。”她摸摸隐隐作痛的胃，决定还是去面包店买一小块面包，“这周又没有办法攒钱了…”</p><p>打开门，Rachel 已经在等她。Rachel 是帕蒂尔夫人的女儿，有着一头卷卷的红发，不如Carrie 高但是更加纤瘦。</p><p>“看你的样子不会又没吃早餐吧？”Rachel 讶异地问道。</p><p>“嗯…”胃痛越来越厉害，Carrie 现在满脑子都是赶紧吃一口小蛋糕。</p><p>“没睡好？还在想Lois 的事？我看你眼睛还有点肿。”Rachel 语气关切。</p><p>“是吗…嗯…可能吧…我实在是想不通为什么只是换了座位她就不理我了。”想起Lois 的事Carrie 的胃更痛了。Lois Carr ，认识五年的形影不离的朋友，她和Carrie 一起转学后竟然又分到了同一个班，然后在调座位的时候成为了邻桌。然而最近的一次座位调整中，两个人被隔开了。</p><p>“你试着找她谈过吗？或许她也是这么想的？”</p><p>“找过了…”并不愉快罢了。Carrie 回想起昨天下午的事。距离换座位已经过去一周了，周四的自由活动时间她照例去找Lois ，但是Lois 已经和另外几个女生打成一片，看到Carrie 跟她打招呼后，只是瞥了一眼就走开了，剩下Carrie 在原地不知所措。大脑一片空白地回到教室，坐到位置后，新的邻桌—— 一个男生——突然没头没脑地问她:“Lois 为什么都不过来找你了？”Carrie 一下就愣住了。</p><p>“我也不知道。”她听见自己说。然后趴在了桌子上。自闭。</p><p>女生之间的友谊这么脆弱的吗？Carrie 不是很懂。但她确实很难过。昨晚她一直在写给Lois 的信，想要和她沟通一下，没想到写着写着就哭了，还因此换了好几次信纸。她写自己有多珍视Lois ；写如果自己做错了什么冒犯到她，自己很抱歉；写想不通自己做了什么会被疏远，所以想谈谈……在此过程中Carrie 回忆起了两个人在图书馆一起读书、一起牵着手放学，然后到帕蒂尔夫人家看小兔子、一起讨论Lois 喜欢的男生…过去的一切历历在目，她确实十分珍视Lois。</p><p>“我写了一封信，决定今天给Lois 。”</p><p>“啊那就好！你们之间一定是有什么误会！别多想，一定没事的！要去蛋糕店买个早点吗？不然你又该一整天都胃疼了。”</p><p>“嗯好…谢谢你Rachel 。”非常感谢。Carrie 又在心里说了一遍。Rachel 的关心让她的胃痛减轻了一点点。</p><p>　　</p><p>到教室后Carrie 发现Lois 还没到，于是走过去把信放在了她的桌上。上课之前Carrie 争分夺秒地吃完了她的小蛋糕，胃痛也因此渐渐消失了。</p><p>“上午好，同学们！今天我们有一位新同学转来，但他并不会待很久，这学期结束就会离开。即便如此也希望同学们能够与他好好相处！”</p><p>有谁会在学期中转学，学期末又转走啊，Carrie 不经意地想着，不过也可能是因为家里的工作原因。</p><p>“进来吧！各位，这是我们的新同学，James Potter！”</p><p>大家用掌声欢迎了他。他自我介绍之后班里又叽叽喳喳了一会儿，不过Carrie 没听进去，因为她看到Lois 正在读那封信。心里突然紧张起来：万一Lois 拒绝我怎么办？万一她完全无视我怎么办？心中一团乱麻的Carrie 完全没有注意到新同学坐到了自己后面的位置。</p><p>下课后，Carrie 感觉到自己的后背被戳了一下。她回过头，看到一个顶着乱糟糟的头发的男生。</p><p>“你好，我叫James Potter ，很高兴认识你。”Potter 很热情地打了个招呼。</p><p>“你好，我叫Carrie Winchester，我也很高兴认识你。”Carrie 带着微笑非常礼貌地回答道。</p><p>“说起来你可能不信，”Potter 狡黠地笑了一下，“我是为了你才转过来的。”</p><p>“什么？”Carrie 突然睁大眼睛。她的大脑飞速运转：什么意思？他认识自己？</p><p>“哈哈哈你别误会！我没有其他意思！直接跟你说好了，你相信魔法吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>接下来的时间里，只要一休息，Potter 就会给Carrie 讲有关魔法和霍格沃兹的事。</p><p>　　</p><p>“所以你的意思是…我是个出生在麻瓜家庭的巫师，由于今年11岁，所以这学期结束就会和你一起去霍格沃兹学习魔法？”Carrie 带着半信半疑的语气总结道。</p><p>“哇！不愧是邓布利多认识的人！你这样就懂了？我还以为我要解释到学期结束呢，还想过实在不行9月份直接强行拉你去霍格沃兹！”</p><p>“嗯…实话说确实有些难以置信。你得证明给我看。”Carrie 没有说理解这些对自己来讲并不难，毕竟她确实可以说是“博览群书”，而且她还愿意相信Jack Frost 是真实存在的。</p><p>“证明…这有些难，未成年巫师不可以在校外使用魔法。不过周末的话，或许你愿意来我家坐坐吗？我爸妈一定超开心的！他们可以使用魔法，而且你还有什么问题都可以问他们！”</p><p>“这周末就去？”Carrie 想了一会儿，自己周末没什么安排，觉得可行。突然她又笑了笑，“这样还能说明你的任务执行得很成功，对吧？”</p><p>“那当然！我的解释难道不是言简意赅轻松易懂吗！”Potter 拍拍胸脯一脸骄傲地说道。</p><p>“哈哈哈好的，就这么说定了。”Carrie 心情也很好，新奇的事物总能令她充满激情。</p><p>“说定了！”Potter 也笑了，“说真的Winchester ，我确实喜欢你的性格。”</p><p>“真巧，我也是。”Carrie 抬起下巴假装高傲地冲着Potter 笑了笑，除了他的头发之外，他确实很讨人喜欢。</p><p>　　</p><p>放学之前Carrie 和Potter 交换了地址，还确定了周末的见面时间。等Carrie 回到教室收拾书包的时候，发现自己的桌上多了一封信。</p><p>她的心跳突然加快。一切不好的结局她都设想了一遍。小心翼翼的打开信封，Carrie 闭上眼睛做了一次深呼吸，然后展开了信。</p><p>第一行的字毫不费力地刺进了她的眼睛。</p><p>“我们绝交吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 来信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>五月的伦敦天气还不错，白日超过夜晚占据了一天当中的大部分时间，不到六点天就开始蒙蒙亮了。伦敦清晨的薄雾让整条街道显得安逸又神秘，对面的帕蒂尔夫人已经在一脸满足地打理花园。</p><p>大概是一个明媚的周六。</p><p> </p><p>Carrie为了不再重复昨天胃痛的难过经历，一大早就醒来去厨房给自己做了一份简单的早餐，并赶在其他人醒来之前再次回到了自己的房间里。通常来说，周六上午她会先做作业，然后自学法语；下午会读一些哲学类的书——看似与她的年纪十分不符。但是今天不同，今天下午她与Potter约好了去他家做客。</p><p>“这些都是真实的吗？”Carrie不禁再次想到。魔法、巫师、麻瓜……倒不是说她完全不相信这些，令她难以置信的其实是自己可以成为巫师这件事。</p><p>“我对魔法一无所知…而且去学校的车费怎么办？还有日常开销？魔法世界也是在用英镑吗？不知道他们的物价怎么样…”她一边写着无聊而重复的作业，一边任由自己的思绪飘到对下午会面的想象中。</p><p> </p><p>“我们要去游乐园了，”Carrie的房间门被突然打开，开门的人环视了房间一周，再次开口道，“你最好收拾一下房间，免得我哪天觉得太乱把它们都扔掉。”</p><p>还没等到Carrie回答，房间门就又被关上了。好奇的想法被打断让Carrie觉得有些烦躁。她看了看自己的房间，眼神淡漠，无所谓地将头扭回到了桌前。她注定无法回避他们，只能尽量假装自己透明。</p><p> </p><p>开门声。关门声。锁门声。</p><p>“动物园的鸟舍被拆除了吗？为什么附近有这么多猫头鹰？车上全是鸟屎！”Carrie看到父母和妹妹坐进了车里，每个人都是满脸写着愉悦——除了在看到那几只猫头鹰的时候。</p><p>目光追随着车消失在街道的尽头后，她的表情一下子就垮了下来。她何尝不想离开呢。</p><p>“这没什么。没事的…”</p><p> </p><p>中午，当Carrie刚打算合上法语书去找点东西吃时，一只褐色花纹的猫头鹰没头没脑地撞在了她的窗户玻璃上。</p><p>“天哪！”那一定很疼，她想到。她急忙打开窗户，但是猫头鹰已经不见了，只剩外面窗台上躺着一封信。</p><p>“伦敦东区旧肯特路9号，Carrie Winchester 收”</p><p>从来没有人给Carrie 寄过信，而且是这么正式的。Carrie找了一把小刀拆开信。</p><p>“尊敬的温彻斯特小姐，</p><p>您已被霍格沃兹魔法学校录取，请在开学前准备好学习用品，并准时搭乘霍格沃兹特快前来报道。所需物品将另附一页，祝好！”</p><p> </p><p>霍格沃兹？所以Potter真的没有骗她？Carrie看了看第二页：“所有一年级新生需要：三套素面工作袍子（黑色）、一顶日间戴的素面尖顶帽……一根魔杖、一架望远镜……”这么多东西需要多少钱！她根本买不起这么多东西！把她所有攒下来的钱加起来都不够！</p><p>Carrie 懊恼地把信丢到一边。但是信封里还有一张淡蓝色的信纸。她把那张特别的信纸抽了出来，上面是非常好看的花体字。</p><p>“请不要担心外在的问题，温彻斯特小姐。要相信你自己值得拥有不同的未来。”落款是A.Dumbledore。在她读完这句话的一瞬间，信纸的空白处开出了黄白色的洋甘菊，她甚至闻到了属于洋甘菊的清香。这股香气令她平静了不少。</p><p>“苦难中的力量。”Carrie 想起了洋甘菊的花语，苦涩地笑了一下。</p><p>她真的有点饿了。去厨房草草吃了两片面包，她便准备出发去和Potter见面。一切就绪后，她打开窗户，抓着窗台的边缘从房间里跳了出来——轻车熟路。</p><p>“要出去吗，Carrie ？”帕蒂尔夫人再一次目睹了Carrie 跳窗的全过程。</p><p>“日安夫人。我确实正要出去，同学邀请我去家里做客。”Carrie 向帕蒂尔夫人微微鞠躬，礼貌地回答道。</p><p>“那可太好了！我真为你高兴。你交到新朋友了吗？要记得按时回来，不然又要挨骂了哦。”</p><p>“谢谢您夫人，我会的。再见，夫人。”</p><p>一定是Rachel 在家谈到了自己。她们母女俩实在是温柔。</p><p>Carrie 又想起了另一封信。Lois 的绝交信。</p><p>“不行，停一停。”她甩甩头，“我得先过完今天下午。那封信…晚上再说也不迟。”然而虽然想是这么想的，五年的情意说断就断，她还是不禁难过道:“果然还是我的问题吧。”</p><p>“嗨！Winchester ！这边！”Potter 在特拉法尔加广场的台阶上冲Carrie 喊到。</p><p>“你的头发一直这么乱糟糟吗？”Carrie 朝Potter走过去还不忘调侃道。</p><p>“嘿！这是个性！”</p><p>“哈哈哈，没错，非常独特。”Carrie 友善地笑出了声，“我们怎么去你家？地铁吗？”她觉得巫师应该不会和普通人住在一起。</p><p>“不，我们飞过去。我爸爸一会儿就到。”Potter 眉飞色舞地说，“我还没在伦敦飞过呢！你也一定会喜欢的！”</p><p>“真的吗！”Carrie 的眼睛亮了起来，飞上天！</p><p>“那当然！”</p><p>“哦抱歉让你们久等了！店里有点事耽搁了一下…”一个身穿灰色长袍，戴着小圆礼帽的男人风风火火地朝他们走来。“你一定就是Carrie ！”</p><p>“是的先生。Carrie Winchester ，很高兴见到您。”</p><p>“哈哈哈我也很高兴见到你！应该说，我终于见到你了！来，我们走吧！据我所知，Carrie 的行动时间比较紧迫。”</p><p>Carrie 心里一惊。</p><p>“谢谢您的体谅。”她回答道。别人比自己还了解自己的感觉有点奇怪。</p><p>他们来到一处有电话亭的偏僻街道，Potter 先生走进电话亭，出来时手中多了一把钥匙。</p><p>“就是这辆车！进来吧孩子们！”</p><p>Carrie 有点犹豫。太远的话她不一定能及时赶回来，而她不想这样。</p><p>“进来呀Winchester ！”Potter 冲她喊到。</p><p>“放轻松Carrie ，我一定保证你准时回家！”Potter 先生像是看穿了她的心思，和蔼地说。</p><p>“谢谢您。”Carrie 只好坐进了车子里。的确，不去的话她肚子里的疑问就没办法解答了。</p><p>车子发动了。</p><p>“哦我们得隐形一下。”Potter 先生按了一个开关。“出发喽！”</p><p>Carrie 惊奇地看到自己离地面越来越远，直至升到塔桥那么高。她真的在伦敦天上飞。下方渐渐渺小的人海、一幢幢矮下去的建筑、高空特有的清新空气……远方仿佛近在眼前，过去变得遥不可及。</p><p>这是自由。Carrie 脑子里只有一个念头:“我喜欢魔法。”</p><p>“有四个学院。格兰芬多、赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳和斯莱特林。每个学院都有各自的特质，分院帽会决定你适合哪个学院。给，这本书一定对你有帮助。”Potter 夫人泡的红茶非常香浓，空气中都是一股红茶的味道。Carrie 接过了Potter 先生递过来的书。</p><p>“《霍格沃兹:一段校史》”</p><p>“谢谢您。希望您不觉得突兀，但我最大的问题是，我根本无法负担前往霍格沃兹的费用，更不用说生活开销…或许是哪里搞错了？我对这些根本一无所知…我是说，毕竟从来没有奇怪的事发生在我身上。”Carrie 从Potter 的口中了解到，在巫师情绪波动时，他周围总会发生一些奇怪的事。</p><p>“不不不，一定不会搞错的。你可是邓布利多亲自委托我们的。至于费用，我们几个喜欢你的家庭各自出了一部分，你不用担心这个。”</p><p>“请问邓布利多是谁？”</p><p>“他是霍格沃兹的校长！就是他打败了格林德沃！他是当代最伟大的魔法师！”Potter 站起来抢着说。</p><p>格林德沃又是谁？Carrie 觉得自己要是真的是一名巫师的话，需要补的东西将会非常多。“霍格沃兹的校长为什么会认识我，先生？您还提到了其他愿意帮助我的家庭…为什么是我呢？”自己平凡得不能再平凡，甚至注定无法逃离家庭的桎梏。退一万步，她甚至没有想要活下去的欲望。</p><p>难道是自己多年来的祈祷应验了？拥有自在的自由……不，这种非理性事情并不存在——但是她前不久才得知魔法是真实存在的。</p><p>“这需要你自己去发现。但我可以确定的告诉你: Carrie ，你比自己想的更出色、更特别。而且你也一定会成为一名优秀的巫师。”</p><p>最终Carrie 在Potter 家吃了晚餐。这是她今天的第一顿饭。Potter 夫人手艺很好，Carrie 甚至觉得自己吃完了明天的量。在此期间他们还讨论了一些有关霍格沃兹和神奇动物的话题。Carrie 问了Potter 许多问题，Potter 甚至还提到要去探索霍格沃兹的密道。</p><p>“请务必带我一个！”Carrie 兴致高涨，一个光怪陆离又充满未知的世界不断冲击着她的认知。</p><p>“当然可以！嘿，我可以叫你Carrie 吗？Winchester 也太生疏了！”</p><p>“当然，James 。事实上，我更喜欢Carrie。”</p><p>饭后Potter 递给Carrie 一袋烤饼干。“我妈妈做的，她说你不按时吃饭。”</p><p>他们怎么什么都知道？这也是巫师的能力之一吗？“非常感谢。”Carrie 回答道。</p><p>“说真的，你今晚吃饭的样子好像是饿了一周一样！昨天上午见到你也是脸色苍白。你是一个人住吗？”</p><p>还没等Carrie 组织好语言回答，就听到Potter 先生喊道 :“Carrie ！我得送你回去了！看来我们有点忘记时间了！”</p><p>天呐！她必须在他们回家之前赶回去！</p><p>“学校见，James ！”Carrie 匆忙起身，然后又飞快地跑到厨房，向Potter 太太鞠了一躬，“非常感谢您的小饼干！”随即又跑到Potter 先生身边。</p><p>“我们得用幻影移形。抓紧我Carrie 。”</p><p>嗖的一声。Carrie 觉得天旋地转，看清周围之后，发现自己已经在房间里了。</p><p>“这是…？我已经回来了？”</p><p>“幻影移形，Carrie 。抱歉，我得走了，照顾好自己。暑假我们会来接你去买开学用的东西。记得跟你父母沟通一下…这可能会有点困难…但你知道，Potter 家永远欢迎你。”Potter 先生走上前抱了抱Carrie ，然后一下子就消失了。</p><p>家里并没有灯光。他们还没有回来。Potter 夫人的小饼干还是热乎乎的，让人觉得温暖。Carrie 打开灯，将小饼干放在桌上，打开了那本叫做《霍格沃兹：一段校史》的书。</p><p>听到开门声的时候，Carrie 正在看附录中的“神圣二十八族”:“韦斯莱、隆巴顿、马尔福、莱斯特兰奇、斯拉格霍恩、克劳奇……布莱克”</p><p>原来巫师也分阶级啊。人类社会真是复杂。</p><p>关门声响起后Carrie 也合上了书。她深呼吸一口气，准备开始读Lois 的信。它已经被放在桌上一天了，Carrie 故意忽略了它。昨天看到第一行的字后，她当即决定不再看下去。但现在，她必须面对。</p><p>“我们绝交吧。</p><p>从你的信来看你还是意识不到自己的问题。实话就是，跟你相处太累了。</p><p>没错，你读书多，周围很多人都跟不上你的思维，我能理解每次你分享观点只是因为你是想理性讨论，但别人都觉得你趾高气扬在炫耀学识。他们不愿意和你相处，这就意味着，如果我站在你这边，我会失去其余所有人。</p><p>第二，你实在是太患得患失了。我不知道你家庭具体给你带来了什么阴影，但是这一点太可怕了。你的小心翼翼已经到了病态的地步，你无法相信我，却又要求我永远在你身边。没有人是只为你一个人存在的，你没办法要求我只在乎你。在你身边太累了。</p><p>我真希望你能好起来。你病了Carrie ，你自卑，对人际关系极其不自信，如果你没办法信任别人，又怎么能要求别人一直陪着你呢？</p><p>再见。”</p><p>Carrie 缓缓将信放回了信封。</p><p>“是啊…”</p><p>她的确没办法敞开心扉，也早就做好了结束一切的准备。一般人之间表达感情的亲昵的“我爱你”，对于她来说难于登天——她根本说不出“爱”这个词。</p><p>她曾经相信只要自己不断努力就一定会有好事发生，但是她从来没有等到那件好事。</p><p>她知道自己性格有些分裂：自信又自卑、乐于分享好玩外向却又喜欢安静独处。</p><p>她想逃——倾尽全力——但还是逃不掉。</p><p>她想有人为他而来。非常想。她曾夜夜哭泣祈求那个人出现救救她——没有人。</p><p>眼泪顺着她的脸颊流到了嘴巴里。又咸又苦。</p><p>房间门外充斥着一家三口的欢声笑语，他们在分享自己今天在游乐园的愉快经历。</p><p>自己是各种意义上的局外人。</p><p>Carrie 抬头望向窗外。月光还是那么柔和，包容一切。</p><p>“果然还是我的错吧。”</p><p>然而洋甘菊的清香又一次飘进了她的鼻腔。</p><p>霍格沃兹在等她。</p><p>也许还有人在等她。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 9 3/4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周日，意料之内的争吵。</p><p>“一封信你就相信了？我可没有多余的钱送你去这种野鸡学校！”</p><p>“不需要你们出钱。”</p><p>“你是翅膀硬了是吗？有本事现在就滚蛋！才多大就想摆脱我们？我告诉你，不可能！这辈子你只能当一个小人物，过平凡的人生，然后给我们养老！”</p><p>“为什么我只能当一个小人物？为什么我只能拥有平凡的人生？你凭什么决定我的未来？”</p><p>“就凭我是你父亲！别以为你在学校有点成绩，多读了几本书就可以看不起我！”</p><p>“我什么时候看不起你了？”</p><p>“我从来没有见过你这么偏激的畜生！我说什么你都要顶回来！你见过正常的家庭关系吗？你算什么东西！”</p><p>“我没有见过。我不是东西。”Carrie 放弃了，这样的争论毫无意义。</p><p>“你当然没见过！你这种人能有什么朋友！你永远都只能是一个人！”</p><p>“…所以你的意思是不同意，对吗。”</p><p>“当然是不同意！别说这种乱七八糟不靠谱的魔法，就算是别的东西你也永远都不可能成功！一个连孝敬父母都不懂的东西能有什么未来…”</p><p>Carrie 走回房间锁上了门。客厅里还充斥着骂骂咧咧的声音。</p><p>每次都是这样。她从未得到过父母的任何肯定——他们甚至以贬低她来抬高自己。妹妹出生后这样的情况更是变本加厉，因为妹妹十分活泼讨喜——相比于“死气沉沉”的Carrie 喜欢闷头读书来讲，妹妹简直是父母眼里的明珠。每一次争论最后都会回到对她性格和行为的批评上来，再加上对她未来的否定——即便Carrie 只是想平心静气地、理智地谈一谈。“就不应该有所期待。”这样的念头又出现在她的脑海中。</p><p>“太过分了！”Carrie 听到门外的脚步声越来越近，想必是他觉得骂的不够解气又找了过来。</p><p>房间门被突然踹开，没等Carrie 反应过来，她就已经被拎着领子提了起来。</p><p>“我告诉你，Carrie Winchester ，”他用手指狠狠地戳着Carrie 的脑门，“你他妈永远，永远别想违抗我。你也永远不会有出息。”</p><p>说完他将Carrie 扔回地上，转头走了出去。</p><p>累了。Carrie 心想。好累。</p><p>“你永远都只能是一个人！”这句话又回响在Carrie 耳边。</p><p>我知道。我很清楚。真的不需要你再告诉我一次。</p><p>眼泪悄无声息地划过了她的脸颊。是难过吗？是委屈吗？她没有力气想这些了。</p><p>“好累啊。”</p><p>Carrie 整个周日以及周一的早餐，都是Potter 夫人的小饼干——省着吃，当然。</p><p>“昨天出什么事了吗？你家好像动静挺大。”去学校的路上Rachel 关心道。</p><p>“没什么大事，不用担心。”Carrie 已经习以为常了。“我今天可以去看看小兔子吗？我得承认我需要毛茸茸的东西调整心情。”她笑着转移话题，期待地对Rachel 说。</p><p>“当然可以！其实我觉得妈妈应该做点什么克制一下它们，下周估计又会有新成员加入我们的兔子家族。说起来那两只白色的……”</p><p>Rachel 就像是温暖的阳光，她的陪伴总能给Carrie 感到安慰。但Carrie 知道，自己就是一团行走的乌云。没有人愿意被悲观阴沉的情绪包围，所以她从来没和Rachel 谈起过任何深入一点的话题。</p><p>“其实你可以多依赖一点我的。”她记得Rachel 曾经这样对自己说过。当时她笑着说了好。可她知道不行。自己的悲观和难过好像有整个大西洋的海水那么多，让她溺水而无法自救。她不能把别人也拖下来。</p><p>“早安！你今天看起来好多了。”一到座位James 热情的问候就扑面而来。</p><p>“多亏了你妈妈的小饼干。”</p><p>“那当然！…等等，你不会从昨天到现在都只吃了饼干吧？”James 眼睛瞪得圆圆的，满脸都写着难以置信。</p><p>“…”</p><p>“喂！你到底怎么回事啊！你这样…”</p><p>“你觉得麻瓜的课程难吗？你们巫师也需要学天文和算数吗？”Carrie 生硬地打断了James 。</p><p>“学是学，只不过有些东西不太一样，麻瓜的理论挺奇怪的，但是也很有意思哈哈哈！”James 成功被转移了注意力。</p><p>但是在那之后，直到放暑假，James 隔三差五就会带一些点心给Carrie ，都是Potter 夫人做的。Carrie 一开始很难为情不愿意收下，但是James 态度强硬，她也就不好再推脱。</p><p>“真的十分感谢。”道谢的语言总是显得十分苍白。</p><p>“你要真想谢谢我，到了霍格沃兹就必须跟我一起去禁林探险！”仿佛找到了绝佳的代价一般，James 笑得十分灿烂。</p><p>“冒险我当然可以，”Carrie 接下了他的挑战书，“只不过到时候有危险你可别吓得逃跑。”</p><p>“怎么可能！我可是格兰芬多！我是说…我一定会是个格兰芬多！”</p><p>“是是，勇敢的格兰芬多！”</p><p>这学期剩下的两个月很快就结束了，暑假如期而至。在这之前，Winchester 家经历了一场猫头鹰信件雨，有霍格沃兹的通知书，还有Potter 家寄来的“通知书”（“我们会在合适的时间来接Carrie ”）。这些信让父母都气急败坏，不仅又一次对Carrie 恶语相向，还给她的窗户和房间上了锁，警告她如果敢踏出家门一步就再也别想回来。</p><p>事实上她也的确再也没有回来过。</p><p>八月下旬的一个上午，Potter 先生出现在了Carrie 的房间里。</p><p>“准备好了吗Carrie ？”</p><p>“好了，先生。”没什么可准备的，这个房间没有什么东西是属于她的。</p><p>“那我们出发吧。”说着他从怀里掏出一根树枝（Carrie 后来才知道那就是魔杖），朝门的方向说了声“Alohomora”，然后在其他人的注视下带着Carrie 大摇大摆地走出了屋子。</p><p>“你和James 先去奥利凡德那里选一根魔杖，我们去帕特奇的店买坩埚。”Potter 夫人摸了摸Carrie 的头发，然后用手指着一家店铺。</p><p>今天的对角巷挤满了一年级新生，即便如此，每一家店、每一个人还是Carrie 觉得新奇不已，她喜欢这种熙熙攘攘的感觉。</p><p>她和James 走进奥利凡德的魔杖店，店内的光线不甚充足，四处都堆满了长条形的盒子。</p><p>“Welcome，welcome.”一位老者从盒子堆后面走了出来。</p><p>“您好，我们来挑选魔杖。我叫James Potter ，她是Carrie Winchester 。”</p><p>“Potter 家的孩子也到了去霍格沃兹的年纪了吗，时间还真是快啊…Carrie Winchester …”老者将视线移到Carrie 身上，皱着眉头仔细打量着，“很荣幸见到您，小姐。”</p><p>Carrie 有些受宠若惊:“我也很荣幸，先生。”</p><p>“山杨木凤凰芯…12 1/2英寸…不易弯曲…它选择了你，小姐。”</p><p>拿到这根魔杖的一瞬间，一股暖流穿过了Carrie 全身，她知道，这的确是她的魔杖。</p><p>他们在对角巷逛了一整天，回Potter 家的路上James 一直在念叨新款扫帚是多么拉风:“我一定会成为格兰芬多的找球手！格兰芬多是冠军！”</p><p>真是典型的格兰芬多。</p><p>过去的暑假中，Carrie 对四个学院的了解也渐渐多了起来 :格兰芬多是勇敢豪爽、英勇无畏的狮子；赫奇帕奇是正直忠诚、不畏艰辛的小獾；拉文克劳是睿智博学、翱翔于天际却不忘凝视土地的雄鹰；斯莱特林是冷静优雅、强大机智的羽蛇。</p><p>“我可能会是个拉文克劳，”Carrie 认真地思索着，“也有可能是个斯莱特林。”</p><p>“斯莱特林出过好多邪恶的黑巫师！”James 听到了她的自言自语。</p><p>“成为好人或坏人并不是取决于学院吧？是他们自己选择了让自己的阴暗掩盖了光明。”Carrie 并不认同James 带有学院歧视的看法。</p><p>“他们还都信奉纯血！好多人都看不起混血和麻瓜出身的巫师呢！”</p><p>“James ，‘都’太绝对了，”Potter 夫人走过来说，“环境确实对人的思想影响很大，但是我们不能带有偏见。”</p><p>“反正我就是不喜欢斯莱特林…”James 嘟囔。</p><p>“所以，万一我被分进了斯莱特林，你也不喜欢我，不会再跟我做朋友了？”Carrie 问。</p><p>“那不一样！你一看就是个拉文克劳！”</p><p>怎么能用学院来判定一个人的人格呢，Carrie 忽然心里有些难受，这样给别人下定义太不公平了。而且她觉得虽然自己的确同时具备这两个学院的特质，但她个人更偏向斯莱特林：充满野心、冷静自持。</p><p>夜晚入睡前，Carrie 在Potter 夫人的帮助下收拾好了行李。</p><p>“太感谢您了，夫人。所有的这一切…还有您曾经提到过的其他愿意帮助我的人…我没办法表达出来…”</p><p>Potter 夫人抬起手温柔地梳理着Carrie 的头发:“不用客气，Carrie 。”</p><p>这一夜Carrie 没怎么睡着，脑子里全是明天即将发生的事。我会被分到哪个学院？斯莱特林真的不会收麻瓜血统吗？我能交到朋友吗？魔法课程会不会很难？万一自己没办法适应怎么办？</p><p>“我还没有跟帕蒂尔夫人和Rachel 说再见！”她突然想到。愧疚席卷了Carrie ，她们母女对她是那么友善。</p><p>“或许Jack 可以帮我送封信给Rachel …”</p><p>Jack 是她的猫头鹰，他是只黄褐色的短耳鸮，爪子上方长有白色的羽毛，两只小耳朵让他显得十分与众不同。</p><p>“赫奇帕奇是不是非常容易亲近动物来着…”</p><p>“像James那样推着行李直接穿过去就好了。”Potter夫人说。</p><p>国王十字车站的九站台和十站台之间，Carrie不可置信地看着James和Potter先生消失在墙里。</p><p>“我陪你一起，来吧Carrie。”Potter夫人将手搭在Carrie的肩膀上鼓励道。</p><p>她真的过来了。</p><p>“9 3/4站台  霍格沃兹特快列车  十一点发车”</p><p>带着行李的人在站台上来来往往，不少一年级新生还在做着最后的告别。*蒸汽机车喷出的汽雾在谈天说地的人群的头上聚集起来，各色的猫在人们的脚旁鞋边转来转去。猫头鹰们则以一种令人不快的方式相互叫嚣着。它们的叫声压过了人们拖、拉、拍、敲沉重的皮箱时发出的噪音。*</p><p>“James，Carrie，拿好你们的车票。”Potter先生将车票递给他们，继续嘱咐：“要照顾好彼此，知道吗？尤其是你James，要照顾好女孩子。”</p><p>“我觉得Carrie可比看起来厉害多了！她昨天还说要丢下我！”James为终于能去霍格沃兹感到十分兴奋，语气夸张地冲Carrie说道。</p><p>“谢谢您，我保证会让James少挂一些彩。”要用调皮击败捣蛋，Carrie笑着回答道。</p><p>“哈哈哈，那James就拜托你了，上车吧，再见！”</p><p>“嘿！”James发出了不满的抗议。</p><p>列车的头几节车厢已经人山人海，他们好不容易找到一个只有一个人的车厢。</p><p>“不好意思，其他车厢都满了，我们能跟你坐一起吗？”James对车厢内的黑发男孩说道。</p><p>男孩本来正用一只手撑着下巴看着窗外，听到James的声音便回过头来打量着他们。</p><p>梅林的胡子！Carrie才刚开始试着用巫师的方式表达惊讶，眼前这个男孩却让她脑中不自觉地发出了感叹——他可真好看。当然，James也很帅气，但那多半是属于这个年纪孩子的朝气蓬勃；眼前这个人，周身散发着受过良好家教的气息，却又好像哪里不太对：他神情淡漠，可眼底似乎又有亮光在闪烁、他的衣服不像James一样有明显的巫师风格（Carrie也说不清楚巫师的风格究竟是怎么样的），反倒像自己在学校里的同学，或者说，麻瓜风格。</p><p>“可以，请进。”</p><p>他的声音也很好听。</p><p>“谢谢。”Carrie友好地表达了谢意。</p><p>“James Potter，很高兴认识你！”James放好行李后十分自来熟地伸出了手。</p><p>“Sirius Black，我也很高兴认识你。”黑发男孩和James握了握手，没有任何犹豫。“And you are …？”</p><p>“Carrie Winchester，幸会。”Carrie也伸出了手。Black？好像在哪里见到过这个名字。</p><p>“幸会。”他礼貌地握住了Carrie 的手。</p><p>“原来你是个Black！你可以叫我James，叫她Carrie，她不怎么喜欢有人叫她Winchester。”依旧是属于James的自来熟式发言。</p><p>Carrie很喜欢James 像太阳一般火热的性格，这意味着强大和自信。但令她惊讶的是，James竟然记得自己不喜欢被人叫姓氏。等等，既然James 对Black 也有印象…Black …她想起来了，是“神圣二十八族”里面的名字。</p><p>“叫我Sirius就行，其实我也不太喜欢Black。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*摘自原著</p><p>第一位Black 终于出场啦(◦˙▽˙◦)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 霍格沃兹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>车窗外的风景令人屏息凝神。</p><p>男孩之间的友谊十分纯粹，只要支持相同的球队、约定好一起冒险，基本上就可以立刻变得亲密无间。Carrie只在有限的时间里草草读到过有关魁地奇的事，对规则和球队完全没有头绪，自然无法加入他们的激烈讨论。于是她拿出了今天Potter夫人递给她的《预言家日报》，“看看巫师的报纸可以帮助你更好地融入大家”她如是说。但是还没等她决定好先读哪篇文章，手心突然传来了一阵刺痛。</p><p>“嘶…”痛感越来越强，像无数个小针越扎越深。</p><p>Sirius扭过头看了一眼正盯着自己手心的Carrie，没说什么。</p><p>“拿过魔杖之后你的手会痒吗，James？”Carrie在James和Sirius的聊天间隙问道。</p><p>“痒？”由于刚吃了一颗呕吐味的怪味豆，James表情狰狞地回答。</p><p>“嗯…我也说不清楚，其实昨天就有些感觉，但今天更痒，还有点儿疼，我回想了一下，似乎是昨天从奥利凡德的店出来后开始的。”</p><p>“不会是因为你拿到魔杖，然后魔法觉醒触发了什么诅咒吧？爸爸总说你很特别。”James故意凑近压着嗓子吓唬Carrie。</p><p>Sirius听到这句话不经意挑了一下眉。</p><p>“那我一定第一个去报复你。”Carrie佯装生气地抬起手，冲着James张牙舞爪，James被她突如其来的举动吓得连连后退。</p><p>“你…你果然是个斯莱特林！”James觉得自己之前认为这个小恶魔是个拉文克劳真是大错特错！</p><p>“没错，我觉得自己就是斯莱特林，”Carrie语气中带着点俏皮，“你到底对斯莱特林有什么偏见？我认为我有必要让你改变一下观点！”说着她狡黠一笑，朝James扑了过去。</p><p>“你不要过来啊！”</p><p>“能让我看看你的手吗？”一直看着他俩闹腾的Sirius突然说。</p><p>“什么？哦，好的…”Carrie一时没反应过来，呆呆地伸出了手。</p><p>“Sirius你当心被诅咒！”James继续打趣道。</p><p>Carrie白了他一眼，James又冲她吐了吐舌头。</p><p>Sirius握着她的手仔细打量了一番，随后还掏出魔杖在她手心点了一下。</p><p>“似乎有什么魔法留下的痕迹，但是我不懂。或许你可以到学校问问教授们。”Sirius放开了Carrie的手，认真地说：“我给你施了一个舒缓咒，希望能感觉好点。”</p><p>她的确感觉好多了。“非常感谢。”这就是魔法家族的优秀之处吗，Carrie不禁想到。不，James就不会。只有一秒这个想法就被她否决掉了。</p><p>“从进来到现在你就一直在跟我道谢，我是不是该要求点回报？”Sirius随口开了个玩笑。</p><p>“回报？当然可以。但我并不会魔法…或许可以给你准备一份礼物？其实我只是个普通人，用巫师的话说，麻瓜出身。而且我才刚知道有魔法存在三个月，你们谈到的东西我都一知半解，没什么概念…”</p><p>“嘿！我只是开个玩笑，这没什么大不了的，不过我还是建议你早一点问问教授。”Sirius听着她一本正经的解释觉得有些好笑，“但是如果你想送我礼物的话，我的生日是11月3号。”</p><p>“我是3月27号！虽然还有些远，但是你可不能忘了！”James插嘴道。</p><p>“好好好，我哪敢忘了James Potter的生日。”Carrie顺着他说道，然后又转头带着礼貌的微笑对Sirius说：“真的谢谢你，Sirius，我会的。”</p><p>随后两个男孩让Carrie分享了一些麻瓜世界的新闻，比如足球和斯诺克，体育总是能吸引男孩的注意力、还有流行的乐团——Carrie甚至答应James带他去音像店逛逛。</p><p>“你好像对这些都挺熟悉的？”Sirius有时会在Carrie的介绍上补充几句，这让Carrie有些惊讶。</p><p>“我家也在伦敦，”Sirius耸耸肩，“没事的时候我经常去大街上闲逛。麻瓜世界有很多有趣的东西。”</p><p>会魔法的人竟然还会对普通人的东西感兴趣？不过这种感觉可能和自己觉得魔法有意思差不多——理所当然的常识当然没有充满未知的冒险有意思。</p><p>车窗外变黑的时候，火车的速度渐渐慢了下来，Carrie向外望去，看到一片连绵的山峦和树林。他们三个脱下外衣，换上了黑长袍。说实话Carrie有些紧张，她不知道等待自己的是一个怎样的世界，所以她不由地咬了咬嘴唇，然后扯了扯宽大的袖子。排成一列等待下车的时候，身后的Sirius凑到她耳边小声说：“别紧张，大家都是什么都不会的新生。再说了，你还有James和我呢。”</p><p>Carrie再次感激地笑了笑。</p><p>“一年级新生来这边！一年级新生！行李一会儿会有人送到你们的寝室，现在都跟我走！”一个蓄着大胡子的巨人提着灯大声喊道，“我的名字是海格！”*</p><p>“哇——他可真高！”周围的孩子们不禁感叹。</p><p>新生们跟着海格一路磕磕绊绊，这条小路一片漆黑，还是下坡。没有人说话，只能听到各自的呼吸声。</p><p>“害怕吗？”James小声对Carrie说，“害怕可以抓着我，我们格兰芬多志愿保护女生。”</p><p>Carrie笑出了声。她本来就很紧张，再加上这样黑暗狭窄的路让她又想起了那个夜夜造访的噩梦，说不害怕是不可能的，可并没有那么严重，她还能处理好自己的情绪。话虽这么说，James大男孩主义的关心还是让她由衷感觉到了温暖。</p><p>“谢谢你James。”Carrie没有继续逞强，用左手揪住了James的袍子。</p><p>“拐过这个弯你们就能第一次看到霍格沃兹了。前面是黑湖，我们要坐船过去，每条船不能超过四个人，你们自己找伴。”海格嘹亮的声音从前面传了过来。</p><p>黑湖对岸高高的山坡上耸立着一座巍峨的城堡，城堡上塔尖林立，一扇扇窗口在星空下闪烁。*</p><p>他们三个人上了船，随后另一个脸色有些苍白男生也跟了上来，Carrie猜他也一定很紧张。</p><p>“James Potter，你好！”</p><p>“…你好，Remus Lupin。”仿佛没想到自己会被突然打招呼，后来的男孩犹豫了一下才回答。</p><p>典型的James Potter风格。Carrie再一次为James的热情折服，“Carrie Winchester，很高兴认识你，Lupin。”她觉得自己应该向James学习。</p><p>“Sirius Black，你好。”</p><p>“很高兴认识你们，叫我Remus就好。”</p><p>“都上来了吗？…很好，那我们出发喽！”</p><p>下船时Carrie感到一阵头晕目眩，手心再次传来了阵阵刺痛。她强打精神凭惯性跟着人群攀上一段台阶，然后在一扇巨大的橡木门前停了下来。她闭上眼睛想要休息一下，似乎听到有人在介绍有关宴会和学院的事，可她正经受着头晕和刺痛的双重折磨，实在没有精力分给其他事了。</p><p>James看到了Carrie因为难受紧皱的眉头，刚打算开口却被Sirius制止了。</p><p>“让她自己调整一会儿吧。”</p><p>当人群最终停止移动的时候，Carrie吃力地找回了自己的意识。</p><p>她从没想过会有这样神奇美妙的地方。头顶可以看到会动的夜空，成千上万根蜡烛在空中漂浮着。整个大厅富丽堂皇，回过头她还看到了四张长方桌，上面摆着熠熠闪光的金盘和高脚酒杯。*</p><p>“好点了吗？”Sirius见她眼神不是那么迷离了。</p><p>“你还好吗！你吓坏我了！你知道自己额头上现在有多少汗吗？怎么了？还是你的手吗？非常痛吗？”James连珠炮一样甩给她一连串关心。</p><p>“好一点了…嗯…是的，我还有些头晕…”Carrie还想说些什么，但她觉得还是省省力气比较好。</p><p>“这是分院帽。”一个优雅冷静的女声从前方传来，她身穿翠绿色的长袍，个子很高，神情严肃。Carrie觉得她一定是一位博学的教授。</p><p>接着她看到一个打着补丁、磨得很旧的尖顶帽子。他有一张脸，看起来很老了。所有人都注视着这顶帽子，这时，帽子突然唱起了歌：</p><p>“我可是霍格沃茨测试用的魔帽，自然比你们的帽子高超出众。你们头脑里隐藏的任何念头，都躲不过魔帽的金睛火眼，戴上它试一下吧，我会告诉你们，你们应该分到哪一所学院。</p><p>你也许属于格兰芬多，那里有埋藏在心底的勇敢，他们的胆识、气魄和豪爽，使格兰芬多出类拔萃；你也许属于赫奇帕奇，那里的人正直忠诚，赫奇帕奇的学子们坚忍诚实，不畏惧艰辛的劳动；如果你头脑精明，或许会进智慧的老拉文克劳，那些睿智博学的人，总会在那里遇见他们的同道；也许你会进斯菜特林，也许你在这里交上真诚的朋友，但那些狡诈阴险之辈却会不惜一切手段，去达到他们的目的。</p><p>来戴上我吧!不必害怕!千万不要惊慌失措!在我的手里(尽管我连一只手也没有)你绝对安全！因为我是一顶会思想的魔帽!”*</p><p>“交上真诚的朋友”，Carrie只抓住了这一个短语。</p><p>“我念到名字的就上前来。James Potter.”</p><p>“到我了！”James激动地走上前，帽子被戴在了他的头上。</p><p>“格兰芬多！”Carrie看到James脸上再次出现了那种无所畏惧、自信满满的笑容。她抬手冲着James鼓掌表达祝贺，James比了一个大拇指给她。</p><p>“Remus Lupin.”</p><p>“格兰芬多！”</p><p>“Severus Snape.”</p><p>“斯莱特林！”</p><p>“William Stebbins.”</p><p>“赫奇帕奇！”</p><p>“Hayward Allen.”</p><p>“拉文克劳！”</p><p>“Sirius Black.”</p><p>“一个Black…但又好像不像Black…嗯…那就…格兰芬多！”</p><p>周围响起了一阵议论。为什么他们对Sirius进格兰芬多那么惊讶？虽然搞不懂周围人的反应，但Carrie还是笑着冲Sirius 鼓掌表示祝贺，Sirius也冲她点了点头。</p><p>“Carrie Winchester.”</p><p>“嗯…原来是你…”连帽子都认识自己吗？Carrie觉得她真的有必要找位教授解答一下自己的疑惑。“非常聪颖，而且认真，像是个拉文克劳…志向不小，非常在意成败，斯莱特林也不错…”</p><p>“拉文克劳和斯莱特林都可以，不过我认为自己更适合斯莱特林。”Carrie小声说。</p><p>“哦？那么就采纳你的意愿。斯莱特林！”</p><p>“不是吧，她真的去了斯莱特林？斯莱特林的人会欺负她的！”James又惊讶又懊恼。</p><p>Sirius本以为James会说“她果然有黑巫师的潜质”之类的话，没想到他在担心Carrie的出身。“她这不是还有你吗。”Sirius打趣。</p><p>“是我们！难道你会看着她被斯莱特林那群阴暗的人欺负吗？”</p><p>“说得对，”Sirius朝斯莱特林的长桌看去，Carrie正在和同学们打招呼，看样子她真的好多了，“我们不会的。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*HP Wiki：汤姆 里德尔在霍格沃兹学习时海格就已经是看守员了。所以设定他来接新生。</p><p>*摘自原著</p><p>*较原著有改动</p><p>*分院帽之歌</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 特别的人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius Black和家里人的关系很糟糕，与只有十岁的弟弟Regulus也一样。他讨厌布莱克一家永远都是一副趾高气扬、用鼻孔看人的姿态；讨厌他们守旧迂腐的观念；更讨厌他们事事都要扯上“家族”和“血统”的腔调。</p><p>在布莱克一家看来，大儿子就是个失败品，败坏家风、玷污高贵的纯血统。稳重自持的小儿子Regulus才是家族未来的骄傲和希望。</p><p>相比于Sirius的乖戾前卫，Regulus一直表现得内敛沉静，从头到脚都散发着属于布莱克家族的气息。</p><p>Sirius 认为他们两个唯一相同的地方就是对魔法与生俱来的直觉。</p><p>没事的时候——更多是不想待在家里的时候，Sirius喜欢去伦敦的街道上逛逛。麻瓜的发明在他眼里新奇有趣：电话、电视、电影……</p><p>“电跟魔法差不多。虽然他们的报纸不会动，但是电影很有意思。”他想到。</p><p>隔三差五他也会去对角巷，买点小玩意儿在房间里搞点乐子，或者做个恶作剧整蛊一下家养小精灵克利切。克利切也是个不折不扣的布莱克，各种意义上的，尤其是对Sirius的态度。不过它与Regulus的关系不错。</p><p>“人人都喜欢Regulus。”这个想法划过Sirius的脑海时，他正经过一家占卜店的门口，有几个人正低声说着悄悄话。八月末的伦敦已经不那么热了，这些人正站在外面喝酒。</p><p>“听说那个带有不可思议能力的孩子今年会去霍格沃兹。”</p><p>“谁？”</p><p>“就那个孩子！有预言说她是个活的冥想盆，还可以窃取别人的魔法！”</p><p>“一个女孩？那又怎么了，有的巫师天生就会摄神取念。但是窃取魔法…她该不会跟那个黑巫师的预言有关吧？”</p><p>“谁知道呢。我还听说她不是纯正的巫师血统。”</p><p>“麻瓜出身怎么能拥有这样的能力？”</p><p>“一个会偷魔法的女孩，”Sirius独自重复着，“天生的能力又不是她的选择，随随便便扣一个黑巫师的帽子给别人，真不愧是你们纯血统。”他向来不喜欢以讹传讹、夸大其词的人，尤其是那些人还总仗着自己的血统看不起其他巫师。</p><p>布莱克家没有人关心过Sirius是不是今年去霍格沃兹，所以今天早晨出门前也是他自己做了早餐。走到门廊却发现Regulus站在那里。</p><p>“要出发了吗，哥哥？”十分礼貌的语气。</p><p>“显而易见。”Sirius不带任何感情地回答。</p><p>“…祝你好运。”Regulus一副欲言又止的样子。</p><p>Sirius也讨厌布莱克这一点。有话为什么不直说？</p><p>“还有什么事吗？”他耐着性子问道。</p><p>“嗯…需要我送送你吗？”</p><p>这是什么，今年最佳笑话？</p><p>“你在开玩笑？不必了，你还是在家做个乖宝宝吧，送我有失风范。”</p><p>Regulus不可见的皱了皱眉，最后还是说道：“一路顺风。”</p><p>伴随着James风风火火的自我介绍，Sirius看到了他旁边的女孩：一身麻瓜打扮，金色的波浪式长发一直垂到半腰，头上系着一条绿色的发带；鼻梁很挺，眼睛并不大；身材中等，神情中透露着紧张，跟自己道谢的时候矜持而真诚。</p><p>一个麻瓜出身的巫师，又或者是个混血。</p><p>“Carrie Winchester，幸会。”</p><p>Sirius从来没有遇到过有同龄人能与自己如此契合——在火车上他就认定了James是他一辈子的好兄弟。James带有格兰芬多人天生的英勇无畏和冒险精神，敢想敢做、不计后果，更何况他们还喜欢同一支球队！他觉得自己不太可能进斯莱特林，而James又是个典型的格兰芬多，所以决心分院的时候要跟分院帽商量一下。</p><p>看到Carrie一边摸着自己的手一边发出痛苦的声音时，Sirius没有多想，可当Carrie说自己的手在隐隐作痛，James 提及她很特别后，他不自觉的想起了在对角巷听到的传言。</p><p>真正让他觉得这个女孩与众不同的还有其他原因。她胸有成竹地说自己是个斯莱特林，同时又表现得像个时刻准备踏上冒险征程的格兰芬多，从James的话中还能判断出她还是个可以埋头读书的拉文克劳。</p><p>一个人的确不只一面，这样人生才能保持新鲜和活力。况且她还习惯性把玩笑当真，这点非常适合恶作剧。</p><p>换衣服的时候，他又看到了Carrie脖子下方和小臂上的淤青——那不可能是她自己弄的；再加上James说Carrie讨厌自己的姓氏，Sirius本能地觉得她与自己有相似之处，但似乎又有些不同——她并不擅长用激烈的言语和行动表达不满，比如刚才和James的打闹。所以Sirius推断，在同样的境遇下，自己选择了任由情绪裹挟的叛逆出格，Carrie则选择了克制情绪但暗自蓄力反抗。</p><p>“不贸然行动的确有斯莱特林的风格。”他想起了Carrie为斯莱特林辩护的样子。</p><p>站在橡木门前，Sirius总算确定她果然是个忍耐派，明明已经难受得满头大汗，却不愿开口寻求帮助。</p><p>她真的去了斯莱特林。</p><p>Carrie 的确特别，但不是那些人口中的原因，即使他现在还不能确定她是否就是那个女孩。</p><p>“我们不会的。”就冲James这么在意她，作为兄弟的自己也得帮着James让她不受欺负。当然，他和James的恶作剧不算。</p><p>直到宴会结束到达格兰芬多的公共休息室，James也没能再跟Carrie说上一句话，这让他有些焦躁。</p><p>“你为什么这么在意她，喜欢她？”Sirius笑眯眯不怀好意地问James。</p><p>“才不是！还不是我爸妈一直说Carrie很特别，一定要照顾好她，而且她对我们的世界一无所知，谁知道她会不会出什么糗……”James假装生气锤了Sirius一拳。</p><p>“特别？你在火车上就说过一次，怎么个特别法？”那个传闻又一次闪现在Sirius脑海里。</p><p>“我也不知道，他们没告诉我。我这都是出于格兰芬多的骑士精神！”</p><p>“我觉得她很善良，”一边的Remus说道，他与James，Sirius还有另一个叫彼得的男孩分到了同一间寝室，“刚才在船上她见我脸色不太好，还递给我一块巧克力，说是能让我感觉好点。”</p><p>“错觉，Remus，这是你的错觉！那是因为你没看到她过去三个月跟我叫板打架的样子！”</p><p>“你还能被女孩子欺负得这么委屈？”除James外的三个人爆发出大笑。</p><p>“我那是…不跟她计较！”</p><p>几个男孩子一直聊到很晚，从魁地奇到变形术、从密道到禁林，谁也不知道他们聊了多久，更不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。</p><p>与室友简单寒暄并整理好行李和第二天需要的课本后，Carrie总算是躺在了床上，这一天对于她来说太累了。她还必须记得明天去问问教授有关自己的一些问题。</p><p>由于不太擅长记名字，即便是做过了自我介绍，她也没能记住每个室友的全名。</p><p>“凯瑟琳 罗宾森…奥拉 斯宾塞…玛丽…？还有伊丽莎白…？明天一定要记住…”</p><p>舍友们都是纯血统，但是Carrie 并没有感觉到明显的疏离，大家都很客气。不论怎样，她会尽自己的努力跟大家好好相处。</p><p>“学院就是你们的家。”麦格教授是这么说的。</p><p>新学期第一天Carrie 起得很早，其他人都还没醒。虽然想要去探索一下霍格沃兹，但是她觉得第一天还是跟大家一起行动比较好。</p><p>等几个女孩开着玩笑，坐到斯莱特林长桌前准备吃早餐时，带着信件的猫头鹰们从城堡上方的窗户外飞进了大厅。</p><p>每个人都收到了或多或少的信件和礼物，有的人还收到了报纸。Carrie 昨晚入睡前写了两封短小的信:一封给父母，一封给Rachel 。</p><p>“麻烦你啦Jack ，谢谢。”Carrie 发自内心觉得Jack 是一只非常帅气的猫头鹰。</p><p>但是今天Jack 并没有带回信件给她。Carrie 想Rachel 也能是还没来得及读，父母则是不甚在乎。这都在她的意料之中，但看着周围大家的笑容，Carrie 心中还是不免有些失落。</p><p>身后格兰芬多的长桌突然一片哗然，然后一阵不堪入耳的谩骂声传到了所有人耳朵里。</p><p>Sirius Black 收到了布莱克家的吼叫信。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>